


Он все время чувствует аромат цветов

by space_slasher



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: AU в котором ты чувствуешь все запахи, которые чувствует твой соулмейт.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 5





	Он все время чувствует аромат цветов

Он все вре­мя чувс­тву­ет аро­мат цве­тов. И его тош­нит от это­го за­паха.

В пер­вый раз это слу­чилось в биб­ли­оте­ке, ему бы­ло 13 лет. За­пах был тёп­лый, нем­но­го пря­ный, слад­ко­ватый. Ощу­щение неж­ности и ве­лико­лепия, кра­соты и неп­риступ­ности на кончике языка. Оно не по­кидало его до кон­ца дня. Тог­да ма­ма на­лила ему боль­шую круж­ку го­ряче­го шо­кола­да с ко­рицей и рас­ска­зала про со­ул­мей­тов. Про то, что ты бу­дешь чувс­тво­вать все за­пахи тво­ей родс­твен­ной ду­ши. На тот мо­мент ему ка­залось это прек­расным. Но сей­час его тош­нит.

Ку­да бы он не по­шел, вез­де цве­ты. Он уже на­учил­ся оп­ре­делять их по са­мым пер­вым но­там. Нап­ри­мер, ран­ней вес­ной, он ощу­ща­ет очень све­жий, тер­пкий, прох­ладный аро­мат лан­ды­ша. Он под­ни­ма­ет нас­тро­ение и при­да­ет уве­рен­ности. Зас­тавля­ет вста­вать по ут­рам. Бли­же к ле­ту он все ча­ще на­чина­ет чувс­тво­вать за­пах ги­ацинт. Та­кой яр­кий, ме­дово-слад­кий. Иног­да да­же слиш­ком, что кру­жит го­лову. Лет­ни­ми ве­чера­ми он вды­ха­ет аро­мат без­мя­теж­ности, ту­ман­ной све­жес­ти ла­ван­ды. И так нес­коль­ко лет под­ряд. Его ужас­но тош­нит от этих за­пахов.

Это слу­чилось в на­чале осе­ни. Он не чувс­тво­вал ни­како­го за­паха цве­тов уже нес­коль­ко не­дель. Это пу­гало, и он дол­жен был что-то пред­при­нять. Ма­ма по­сове­това­ла прос­той ва­ри­ант, схо­дить в цве­точ­ный ма­газин. Это ка­залось очень ло­гич­ным. Но пе­ред этим он зас­ко­чил ку­пить го­ряче­го шо­кола­да, обя­затель­но с ко­рицей и толь­ко тог­да от­пра­вил­ся в цве­точ­ный. В по­меще­нии его встре­тил за­пах ро­зы. Прям та­кой, как ког­да ему бы­ло 13. Он нав­сегда за­пом­нил этот аро­мат. За при­лав­ком сто­ял па­рень, при­вет­ли­во улы­ба­ясь. Они по­няли все сра­зу.

— При­вет, я Тай­лер. — ска­зал па­рень, ко­торо­го не по­кидал за­пах го­ряче­го шо­кола­да с ко­рицей.

— Джош, — нем­но­го по­годя от­ве­тил ему па­рень, чувс­тву­ющий по всю­ду за­пах цве­тов.

Джо­шу боль­ше не ка­зались за­пахи цве­тов та­кими неп­ри­ят­ны­ми. Он нас­лаждал­ся ими, ког­да ос­та­вал­ся в ма­гази­не до поз­дне­го ве­чера, по­могая Тай­ле­ру, во вре­мя дол­гих про­гулок и, ко­неч­но же, об­ни­мая его во сне.


End file.
